Recently, electronic devices are providing more diversified services and additional functions. To meet users' various needs and raise use efficiency of electronic devices, communication service carriers or device manufacturers are jumping into competitions to develop electronic devices with differentiated and diversified functionalities.
The advance in technology of electronic devices enables electronic devices to be worn on human bodies. Head-mounted displays (HMDs) are among such wearable electronic devices.
An HMD may be worn on the user's body part (e.g., her head) to provide a virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) environment to the user. Such VR environment may include, e.g., a display and various user interfaces (UIs) for simulating the user's physical presence.
The user may put an electronic device on a wearable device to receive content (e.g., games, movies, streaming videos, broadcasts, etc.) from the electronic device or another external electronic device (e.g., a camera capable of omni-directional image or video capture) and enjoy the content in a 360-degree environment.